


butterfly garden

by TheLittleTrashCat



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Butterflies, Character Study, Flowers, Fluff, Gardens & Gardening, Gen, I guess????, Light Angst, Out of Character, idk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 08:40:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20654339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLittleTrashCat/pseuds/TheLittleTrashCat
Summary: Sometimes, being himself just becomestoo much.Sometimes, disturbing the others made him feelterrible.Sometimes, having to keep up the insane and spontaneous persona he had accidentally given himself became too hard to keep up.Sometimes, Remus just needed some peace and quiet.





	butterfly garden

**Author's Note:**

> this is,,,,,, honestly ooc nd i dont really like it??? but i mean im posting it anyways bc yEET

Remus liked to think he lived for chaos.

He was Thomas' intrusive thoughts, after all, and he had to be chaotic, right?

The answer to that question wasn't something Remus had.

In all actuality, sometimes Remus needed a break from all of the chaos. All of the spontaneity, and the disturbing practices.

Of course, it was hard to let himself calm down, as he always had a little voice in the back of head, whispering that he should be being destructive and violent. It was hard to get that voice to calm down, but somehow he managed. Sometimes it didn't want to go away, so Remus would do something mildly inconveniencing before retreating.

Stealing all of Roman's potted plants was chaotic, right?

Remus wasn't sure, but the fact of the matter was that he now had an armful of potted rose bushes and he needed to do something with them.

Before that, though, he needed to change, because his regular outfit was acting up and being itchy and it really made him want to tear off his own skin-

Yeah, he definitely needed to change.

Black skinny jeans (not denim jeans, those would not feel good if his regular was bothering him) and a loose dark green shirt would do. He didn't need to dress in a way that was obtrusive if no one was going to see, after all.

After a moment of thought, he threw on a soft gray sweater and a dark gray scarf, and then gathered the roses into his arms and sunk out.

Reappearing at the door in his side of the Imagination, Remus made his way along a worn path that wove through the dark and (honestly) creepy woods.

As he walked, the trees slowly started to change as he moved closer and closer to his destination, dark and large spruce trees changing into birch with soft, Autumn colored leaves.

Eventually, the trees once again changed into soft oak and pine, crickets doing their cricket thing as the path began to curl upward.

Soon, Remus started to see scattered stones, and he knew he was close.

Eventually, the trees cleared out to reveal ruins, moss covered stone walls and bricks scattered around in the tall, green grass, multicolored flowers of all kinds spread across the ruin.

Gently making his was through the ruins, Remus came to the end of it, where he had started his own flower garden of sorts.

It was embarrassing, and if any of the other sides heard about it then they'd probably laugh in his face with a, "Sure, Remus."

Setting down the rose bushes with a heavy sigh, Remus snapped a pair of gloves and a shovel into existence, and got to work.

* * *

After he had planted the rose bushes, Remus walked around the ruins aimlessly. He had already explored most of it, however it was always a treat when he found a pillar to climb that led to a balcony with a lake view, or a pile of sleeping ducks under a fallen pillar (he, of course, had to scoop the baby ducks up and cradle them to his chest. They were adorable, okay?!).

Eventually, though, he ended up wandering back to where he planted the rose bushes.

The sun was slowly rising in the distance as Remus slowly settled down onto the tall grass, breathing in the aroma of the flower bushes and letting out a contented sigh. The sun gently warmed his face a cool breeze gently tousled his hair, and Remus was happy.

It was ridiculous, he knew, but this place he had built for himself made him happy.

Remus fell onto his back, letting his eyes slowly slip shut as warmth washed over him.

He didn't know how long he had laid there before he felt a slight tingling on his nose.

Peeling his eyes open, Remus was met with large orange and black wings. He jerked slightly, and the Monarch butterfly flew off, gently flapping its wings.

Remus couldn't help but let out a small giggle, because a butterfly had landed on his nose.

And then, like some order had been given, there were suddenly at least a dozen multicolored butterflies flapping above him.

Remus was then giggling more, sitting up as the butterflies flew around him, hand instinctively coming up to hide his smile.

The, out of nowhere, there was a flash of grey, and then the butterflies were gone.

Remus sent a glare, and the grey tabby cat simply sat down and licked her paw.

"Battus," he scolded with a pout, "Why would you do that? I was finally making some friends."

Battus only flicked her tail, standing up and walking towards him, rubbing her cheek against his leg with a purr.

Letting out an exasperated yet fond sigh, Remus pulled Battus into his lap, and she responded by rubbing against the bottom of his chin.

Feeling a wide grin slip onto his face, Remus returned the favor and scratched under her chin as she purred loudly, the other hand cradling her closer.

In the distance, birds began to chirp as the rest of the world began to wake up.

This, right here, right now, this is what Remus loved. Not gore or horror or disturbing imagery (okay, well, maybe he liked horror movies and shows, but still!), but nice, peace and quiet.

Of course, he still liked to indulge in those types of things sometimes, but it wasn't his whole 24/7 get up.

(He and Roman both had that problem. Keeping up a persona because it was how people viewed them, and if they let it drop then surely everyone would hate them. Maybe it was a creativity thing?)

Remus slowly layed back down, Battus curled up in a ball on his chest. He absentmindedly scratched behind her ear with one hand as he stared up into the morning sky, watching birds fly across his vision.

Here, in his garden, Remus was content.

No one to tell him his ideas were disturbing.

No one to tell him to shut up.

Just him, his cat, and the garden around him.

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> fun fact: while floating around in a lake, a damselfly actually landed on my nose


End file.
